1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automotive bench seat assembly which may be removable and provides improved impact load characteristics, particularly, in respect of impact loads applied to either shoulder belts or lap belts, or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the requirements in certain land vehicles, such as mini-vans, and trucks, is the ability to remove a seat when added space is desired, thereby, converting a seating region to a cargo region. In order to provide adequate protection for occupants of the vehicle using the seat, appropriate seat belts are also required. One of the difficulties which has been encountered in past systems, has been the need to provide very bulky and heavy support systems in order to absorb impact loads from rear end or front end collisions. This makes the seat somewhat unwieldy and the extra weight, due to the strength requirement, makes it more difficult to remove and replace the seat.
As it is desirable to have the shoulder belts and lap belts, as well as the support systems therefor, self-contained, such as they are removed with the seat, rather than being anchored in part to the vehicle body, the loads imposed on the belts have typically been transferred to the structural members of the seat. For example, it has been conventional to provide a seat, a seatback, with a pair of seat supports at the sides of the seat member. With the shoulder belt and lap belt forces being transmitted to the rear rail, which cooperates with the front rail and side members to establish the framing for the seat, severe deformation or fracture of the rear rail has occurred as a result of the large moments resulting from the forces applied between the supports for the rear rail. Such applied forces created by impact loads have also been known to weaken welded joints on the seat construction.
Also, placing the seat supports underlying the sides of the sea, frequently makes it difficult for users to pass around the seat as foot access is restricted.
It has been known to employ metal tubes in providing the seat framework, but these had to be cushioned substantially in order to make them reasonably comfortable for the user. While it has also been known to employ sheet metal seatbacks to make the seat more comfortable, these, in general, have lacked adequate strength for the intended purpose.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved automotive bench seat which will provide desired strength and safety while providing a lighter weight, removable seat with foot clearance being enhanced.